


On My Back

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Sunstorm and Acid Storm's post war relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Back

Once upon a time Sunstorm had been young and naïve. He had been pious and believed it his task to spread the word of Primus. 

Before that time he had been a creature without a mind, deadly to everyone, deadly to himself. 

The story of how he went from mindless radioactive clone to reasonably sane and only occacionally radioactive priest was long and complicated. Unlike the story of how he went from pious priest to a fully fledged adult seeker with normal seeker urges. Shockwave had paid his due to Starscream when that time came around, paid in full and could count himself lucky he was still alive to speak of it.

The Air commander, the ruler of Vos, city in the clouds, had never blamed his clone for what had been done. Many had wondered at that, at the time at least, for before his ascending to ruler of Vos Starscream had not been known for being rational nor reasonable. Perhaps it was the bond that was between them, undeniable, faint, perverted… but there. Even now, so long after his unholy creation, a creator bond with a mech who had lost the ability to carry. 

He was and would always be Starscream’s only creation, and even though he had not been carried under the old seekers immortal spark he had found a creator’s love with him. 

The second story was very short. In fact it was all of two words… 

Acid Storm.

* * *

“Please?” the voice was low, thrumming with arousal and so very, very begging. Sunstorm flickered his wings and then flared them, before lying back on the berth, feeling the nano foam melt and shape itself around his wing joints. 

He pulled a pillow under his helmet and looked down his chassis to his kneeling mate. Slim hands closed over his left pede and began working his plates, loosening them till claw tipped fingers could reach under them to unkink wires and touch sensor nodes and node hubs. 

It was wonderful, lying prone while your pedes and legs were being worshipped with the same fervor he had once given to Primus. It was not that he didn’t believe in the god any longer, he had simply been jarred out of the belief that he spoke directly with the god. 

Acid Storm left his pelvic alone, just skimming the joints where his legs met it, moving to his right hand. Every finger was given care, massaged, unkinked, kissed and licked. His palm was kneaded gently, then his wrist joint and his lower arm… elbow joint. When the green seeker reached his shoulder he switched to his other side, working that arm over too. 

Sunstorm only had the patience for this because he knew that Acid Storm liked servicing him, it was part of what made the green mech hot. The other part was more direct… 

“That’s enough, ‘Storm!” his mate pulled away from his side at once, helmet bowed and hands clenched together to try and hide the shaking. He’d felt that, and known that he would need to speak up… it had as usual shot his charge from beginning to burning in a moment. To know that his mate got so turned on by such a simple thing as a massage… 

He released his panel and took a hold of his spike, gently massaging it. Sunstorm ignored the small sounds coming from his mate, the aborted reaching out and the small rocking motions. Acid Storm always initiated this, but he called the shots. That was how it was, and how it would continue to be. 

“Hmm… you know what to do,” and he was on him in an instance, hot mouth taking his spike in… all the way down tight intake tubing. Acid Storm could do the most amazing things with his throat tubing, Sunstorm had often wondered if it was some sort of mod, but he had never asked. 

It was not like it mattered, all that mattered were that the skill was reserved for him. for normal love making… and for this, when the green seeker craved it. There was always a wild quality to this, a worshipfulness that was not there when they came together at any other time… 

This was not about love, it was not even about play. This was about wonder, about the impossible made possible… about the god that Acid Storm worshipped most of all. Knowledge, science.

Especially science. 

Sunstorm was only alive because of science after all. 

Oh they did share real love, spark deep love. And Acid Storm had not known of his origins when they first came together and fell in love. But when he found out… oh it had been delicious and scary and wonderful. How his mate-to-be had cowered before him, told him he did not know if they were right for each other. 

Because of how hot it made him to think of Sunstorm as a clone. 

An experiment. 

That was the cycle they bonded. First it had been like this, after that joning though Sunstorm had turned the tables on Acid Storm and they had come together permanently, joyfully… taking the green seeker’s spark for his own had been wonderful. Such acceptance, longing, worship, he had not even thought to have half that from his mate-to-be. 

Starscream had been miffed, but he forgave him. Understood… 

“Stop,” he smiled at the dazed optics looking his way, disappointment in their ruby depths. 

“Ride me,” they brightened, flashed nearly white and then his mate was on him, perched to take his spike into a soaked, dripping valve. He gripped the green hips firmly stopping their motion. “slowly, pet, you know how I like it, don’t you?” 

He could see the green seeker biting back a whine, could see him struggle even as he removed his hands again, tugging them under his helmet. Acid Storm wobbled, but when he finally moved it was slow… achingly slow. 

“Good, pet… you know you like it,” he smiled, smirked really, up at the other, “you love knowing you have a clone’s spike in you. Love taking it from an experiment, don’t you?” 

Acid Storm’s vocalizer spat static instead of words and Sunstorm laughed at him, the sound as mocking as he could make it. Sometimes it was very hard, even though he knew that his mate craved it.

“That’s right… just a science experiment, and you love it. You would like nothing better than having this _clone_ push you down and frag you senseless, isn’t that right?” he sneered at the other seeker and Acid Storm almost convulsed in overload. 

Sometimes it took more, sometimes less. They were not entirely done yet though. 

“Good, pet,” he crooned even as he pushed him off and rose from the berth. The desperate squeak was involuntary, he knew that… the first few times it had felt like someone tearing a strip from his spark… now he felt anticipation only. 

“Such a good little pet,” pushing Acid Storm’s upper chassis down he lined up and thrust in with all the speed he had denied his mate before. Harsh, hurried and only concerned about his own overload, or so it seemed. 

“So eager to be used by a clone, a science _experiment_ gone wrong…” his voice was no longer calm, it was a growl, possessive and mocking. He took hold of the bright green wings and pulled them back, head the joints protest and his mate finally screamed. Overloaded again, valve clamping down hard, harder than before helped by ankle and the previous overload. He roared, turbines spinning as he overloaded too.

* * *

“I love you,” their quarters were dark now, Sunstorm had been staring out the window for some time now, cradling his mate against him as he recharged, knocked out solidly from the two overloads. 

“I love you too,” he laughed a little, softly. It was never a question about love, he was trine leader… Starscream’s creation, Acid Storm was a nerd. As it happened they were perfect for each other. And one orn they would find a third too. 

“What set you off?” he was always curious about that part. 

“Hmm… just… just needed it?” a helpless shrug, and a hot flush that he could feel so very easily.

“’Storm…” 

“I had to put a few students in their place,” it came out fast, uncomfortable… like a confession of dirty deeds. 

“My poor mate,” he cuddled the green seeker closer, smiling softly as the other grumbled a little. Acid Storm just did not like being aggressive, even when needed. 

“Go back to recharge,” another grumble but he could feel the active systems cycle down again. Soon enough he was left to look at the stars again, thanking them for all his luck in life. Thanking Primus for releasing him from his self induced illusions. Delusions…

**Author's Note:**

> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
